Maul the Menace
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala! Sometimes, darkness reaches out from beyond the grave...and jerks your britches down!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Maul the Menace

**Summary**: Sometimes, darkness reaches out from beyond the grave...and jerks your britches down.

**Warnings**: Just having some fun. Possible sexual situations further down the road. (Not sure yet, but more than likely. This is Obidala after all!)

**Rating:** T

**Notes**: Been messing around with a couple of Darth Maul storylines for a while. Finally decided on this one. Gonna play with some timelines and extended universe plots in this story, so please be open-minded. Thanks!

* * *

**Epilogue/Chapter One**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, mothers would tell their children stories which had been written in order to deter unwanted behavior: Stories of monsters hiding underneath beds or in closets, who would come out to get them if they didn't close their eyes and go right to sleep. Stories of wicked, hideous-looking women who would lure naughty children into their houses in order to cook them and eat them.

This is one of those stories, although the characters are not part some fantastical fiction. They aren't part of a fairytale or mythical folklore passed down through generations. They're real. I know, because I'm one of them. Maybe not the main character, but I'm an important part of this story.

My name is Padme Amidala. At the time, I was the reigning queen of Naboo, a small planet in the Bothan system. Ours was a peaceful planet caught up in the throes of a political misunderstanding, and before you knew it, we'd been invaded by the evil Neimoidian Empire, who were determined to...

Oh, enough of that. This story isn't about all the details of Naboo's disagreement with the Neimoidians. It's about what happened afterward. After the Jedi came to rescue us. It was a master and apprentice; an apprentice by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

My first impression of he and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was probably similar to anyone else's first meeting with Jedi. I was in awe, although I didn't allow myself to show it. I was the queen after all, and there was a certain amount of decorum which needed to be upheld, even in such a desperate situation as ours.

Don't get me wrong - it wasn't the master who impressed me, but his much younger padawan learner. Obi-Wan was thoughtful, honest, and responsible. Until the incident, that is. I still don't quite understand what happened, or how it happened. Force mysticism has never been clear to me. I've always just accepted what little I knew about it and lived my own, separate life.

It all began with the funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn, who had been murdered by a Sith warrior by the name of Darth Maul. You see, Maul had been sent to Naboo to kidnap or kill me, but Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan killed him first, and after that, the Neimoidians withdrew.

And that should've been the end of my troubles. But I was soon to find out, my troubles were only beginning. As were Obi-Wan's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

What happened to my life? I had such potential! Such promise! It was only a matter of time before I took my Master's place and had an apprentice of my own, who would one day rise up against me to continue the tradition.

Doesn't sound that promising, I know. Everyone knows traditions are just bad habits waiting to be broken, but Sith traditions have been present for thousands of years, and who was I to challenge them? My Master's Master tried it, and look what happened to him!

My own potential lay in that short duration of my rise to power, and I was robbed of it! Robbed, I tell you! Robbed by a sniveling little twerp-of-a-padawan. A padawan! The shame, the utter, undeniable shame of it!

Perhaps, I deserved to have been beaten and cast into darkness; although, that's not exactly what happened.

I don't know what this place is, but it's not the Dark Netherworld my Master had warned me about – had threatened me with time after time. This place is nothing like that. It's too…blue! And there's green grass everywhere. I can hear birds twittering above, and somewhere in the distance is a rippling stream.

I am finding the place extremely annoying.

On second thought, if I were to create an eternity designed to torture those of the Sith persuasion, this is exactly what I would've made. I couldn't imagine spending forever in a more irritating place.

"A place where you can relive your failures over and over, remember how you not only failed your Master and yourself, but the very future of the Sith?"

I had never heard that nasally voice myself, but somehow I knew to whom it belonged. I was surprised, however, that he'd sought me out so quickly.

I gazed up, eyes squinting into the abhorrent blue skies to see none other than my master's master – Darth Plagueius. His mottled, gray skin looked even worse than I'd imagined in such glaring light. He was tall, even for a Muun, and his face bore grave disappointment.

"Master," I greeted him with respect, although there was very little else he could do to me here. I was dead, after all.

"That is where you are wrong," Plagueis informed me. "Again." His frown deepened, his scowl wrinkling his hairless scalp. "Did your Master not teach you of transference? The replacement of one's essence into the physical realm?"

"Uh…I think he mentioned it once." Not my finest moment, but the damn chirping birds were distracting me! I couldn't think straight!

"Then allow me to continue your training."

"You mean…" I stammered. Was it possible? Could Plageuis teach me to interact with the living? If so, then one objective clearly stood out in my mind.

Revenge.

"You can help me get Kenobi?" I uttered through clenched teeth, the man's name turning to a hiss as it left my tongue.

"I can. During my time here, I've acquired the knowledge and would be willing to share it with you – for the benefit and future of the Sith."

Great! My mind shouted, although my mouth formed the words, "Thank you, my Master." I would've bowed out of respect, but something was hampering the process.

Oh yeah, I forgot. That damn padawan!

"We will begin your training right away," my new Master informed me, "but perhaps first we should find your legs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Jedi Masters were off-planet, which did nothing to improve my opinion of them. I couldn't fathom the wisdom in burdening Obi-Wan with a padawan learner so early in his knighthood. Especially following the devastating loss of his own master! It made no sense to me.

Neither did the fact that they left the care of Obi-Wan in my hands – or should I say, my personal physician's hands.

There were other matters they needed to tend to, they said. Important Jedi Council matters.

Matters, my ass! I never wanted to punch someone in the face as much as I did that egotistical Master Windu. And to make things worse, they took Anakin with them. Worse for Anakin that is, but probably not for Obi-Wan. I wondered for a second if they were thinking of Obi-Wan when they decided to postpone Anakin's training, but it was a very short second. Their own personal agenda seemed all that mattered to Yoda and Windu.

They infuriate me, but now is not the time to dwell on my personal feelings. I have Obi-Wan to take care of.

"How is he?" I asked Rugo Dunn, the palace practitioner, once I entered the Theed Infirmary.

"Still the same: slurred speech, lethargic articulation, although I detect no other physical anomalies. Initial test results are still pending, your highness, but my opinion is the young man's affliction does not seem to be caused by a stroke. He is able to complete sentences, although with some difficulty. His other mental capacities and range of motion are completely normal. I shall run more tests to determine if my initial assessment is correct, however and keep you informed of the results."

"I would appreciate that Rugo," I replied sincerely. "May I speak with him?"

"Of course."

I found Obi-Wan relaxing comfortably on a gurney, although he straightened himself and his gown considerably upon my entry.

"Your highnesssssss." The greeting caused a line of spittle to splay across his chin, and turned his face a rather handsome shade of red, but I ignored both, settling myself in a chair next to his bedside.

"Obi-Wan, I thought we'd already gone over this. I asked you to call me Padme."

"S..s..s..s…" Obi-Wan frowned, struggling with the simple word. "My apologies," he said instead , "Padme."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm fine. I sh, sh, should be with my p…p..,pa.,.pada…padawan."

"First, you need to get better and then you can start training Ani," I lightly scolded him, rising to gather the blanket at the end of the bed, pulling it up and over his torso.

I don't know why I did that. Perhaps I was attempting to help him in some small way, when I really didn't know what else to do. The movement, however, brought my face just inches away from Obi-Wan's own, and it wasn't until that time I discovered how beautiful his eyes were. We were face to face, our breaths mingling together, and suddenly Obi-Wan wasn't the only one having problems with speech.

"I'll be back later and join you for dinner," I finally managed, though just barely, smiling as I left him alone in his room.

* * *

"You are showing good progress."

I stared, completely dumbfounded at my new Master. My first attempt at transference had been extremely difficult, but I had actually managed to cross the threshold and insert my essence into Kenobi's body, although my grasp was tenuous to say the least. He was much stronger than I had initially thought. But come on…

"A lisp!" I blurted out angrily. "After all this? I cross the boundary of life and death and all I can do is make Kenobi have a speech impediment?"

"You are overlooking one thing, my apprentice," Plagueis sneered, as a hideously colorful rainbow spread across the sky behind him. "The transfer was successful."

"I wouldn't go that far." I mumbled.

"What was that?" my Master asked as he loomed above me.

"Nothing." I was pouting, but I didn't care. Death just wasn't fair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I can relax somewhat, although I still harbor some mixed feelings. Master Yoda has at least contacted me to check on Obi-Wan's condition. Thankfully, I had good news to share. It seems that whatever was ailing the young Jedi has passed. Rugo can find no evidence of abnormalities on any of his scans, and has dismissed Obi-Wan from his services.

My mixed feelings are in regards to Obi-Wan. I'm extremely glad he's well, but I'm sad to see him go. I realize he must, however. He has responsibilities far from Naboo and a padawan to train.

"Allow me to apologize for my intrusion," he began as I accompanied him to the hangar where a ship awaited to return him to Coruscant. "I know you have better things to do."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, boldly taking his arm. I watched his face closely while I did so, and proudly noted a smile bringing up the corners of his mouth. It was a small sign, but it was a positive one, and made me smile as well. "I'm just glad you're okay."

We took a few more steps when I felt a strong pull on my arm. I managed to withdraw my hand just before Obi-Wan veered widely to the right, and then I'm not sure how to explain what I saw.

It was as if he were attempting to walk backward while his body was facing the opposite direction. It was odd spectacle and caught me so much by surprise, I did nothing for a moment but watch his strange movements.

"What in the Sith?" he managed to say as his feet twisted round and his arms flung around to the left, changing his previous forward momentum and dragging his body back toward the palace.

"Obi-Wan!" I heard myself shout, but didn't manage to provide any assistance before the hangar personnel were at his side, lifting him from the ground to carry him before he injured himself.

"Take him to the infirmary!" I commanded, worry now furrowing my brows and altering my voice. There was definitely something wrong with Obi-Wan. Perhaps it was time to call in a specialist.

* * *

"What happened?" I mumbled, grasping back onto reality as best as I could.

I heard my master's voice, but I couldn't see him. In fact, I couldn't see anything. Not the appalling blue skies nor the offensive green color of the grass. It was a relief, but told me something had gone wrong. "I couldn't see. I still can't." I tried to explain to Plagueis. My predicament was met with laughter, if you could call it that. It was more like the cackle of a nightcaw, and it ticked me off. "Are you going to help me out or what?" I demanded, reaching out blindly.

"You entered the body backward, you fool," my master informed me. "That's why you couldn't see, and why Kenobi couldn't walk straight."

How embarrassing. Am I never going to get this right?

"I'm afraid any attempt of yours is going to be less fruitful than you wish," Plagueis explained as his face slowly came into focus.

"What do you mean?"

"Kenobi is powerful in the Force. A true and complete transference will not be possible."

Well, crap. "Then, how am I to get my revenge?" My voice loudly echoed off the foothills in the distance, but didn't hamper the damn birdsongs the least little bit, I noted.

"Are those horns in your head affecting your thinking?" my Master asked me, leaning down closer to study my face, which I realized was revealing my confusion, but I couldn't help it. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't think so," I calmly replied, barely refraining from showing him what my horns were actually good for.

"The girl," Plagueis continued. "The queen. She has a fondness for Kenobi, I think. Perhaps your focus should be on her and not injuring the Jedi directly."

I still didn't understand. "Wait. You're suggesting I put my essence into a woman? I don't think that would be such a good idea…" Woman were too…complicated. Internally.

"No, that's not what I'm suggesting at all. Why Sidious ever chose you. Think, Maul!"

I was thinking, hard.

"Focus on Kenobi's thoughts, his desires. Those he harbors and tries to control. You've felt them, you know they're there. Use them against him. Ruin his future as a Jedi, and you will ruin him."

"Oh." I replied intelligently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

More tests. I don't know what they're testing. Obi-Wan's blood, his brain, his urine, hormone levels, midichlorian levels. It all checks out. I contacted Master Yoda at Coruscant, and they're sending a Jedi Healer, but in the two days it takes to fly lightspeed from the Core, there's no telling what's going to happen to Obi-Wan. I'm really getting worried now.

"He will be fine, your Majesty," my handmaiden Rabe assures me as I prepare for the day. "He's young and strong."

"I suppose you're right," I agree as another maid sweeps my long hair up into a golden clasp. "I should quit worrying. Besides, a healer will be here in a couple of days and..."

I was about to convince myself Rabe was right until yet another handmaiden swept into the room, her eyes wide with worry. "Your Majesty, Mr. Dunn has requested your presence at the infirmary immediately. He says there's something very wrong with Padawan Kenobi!"

I hurry through the hallways of my home, down the steps of the palace entrance and onto the stone streets of Theed, my handmaidens hot on my heels.

Rugo Dunn met me in the lobby of the infirmary down the street.

"I've never seen anything like it, your Highness," he explained as he guided me through the bright hallway. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was suffering from severe schizophrenia."

"Schizophrenia?" I repeat the stunning diagnosis, slowing my steps as we near Obi-Wan's room, when I could hear his laughter coming through the durasteel doors.

"Don't worry, my Queen. We've strapped him to the bed and even though he's Jedi, he hasn't fought against the restraints. I don't believe he will be a harm to you - only himself. I wouldn't have sent for you...but he asked for you in person. In a matter of speaking."

"What do you mean?" I asked, his words sending a foreboding chill through me.

"You'll see."

Rugo palmed the doors open and I entered the room. Indeed, Obi-Wan was strapped to the bed by his wrists and ankles, with a wide strap across his bare chest. Upon seeing me, his entire demeanor changed. His previous maniacal laughter lessened dramatically and suddenly, without warning, he burst into tears. The sway of his emotional state made me dizzy.

"Padme! What's wrong with me? One minute everything is hilariously funny, and the next moment, all I can do is cry! Master Qui-Gon would not be happy with me! Oh Master!" Obi-Wan sobbed, sympathy for his condition drawing me to his bedside where I reached down and held tightly to his hand.

"My Master's dead, Padme!" he continued, weeping uncontrollably while I used a cloth with my other hand to wipe the moisture from his eyes and nose.

"I know, Obi-Wan. I know," I soothed him.

He stared at me as I put the cloth back on the bedside table, his sobbing ceasing, only to be replaced by trembling.

"What's wrong with me?" he repeated, his eyes widening with fear. "It's the creature, Padme," Obi-Wan whispered through chattering teeth, as if he were divulging a dark, deadly secret. "He isn't dead, I know it! I can feel him! Inside! He's inside me, Padme!"

"Sh, Obi-Wan," I hushed him, soothing away the stress from his brow with gentle caresses. "You're going to be all right. Master Yoda is sending a healer. They'll figure out what to do. Shhh."

"Say..."

His voice was still a low whisper as I continued my touch, "Yes?"

A smile lifted up one corner of his mouth, and if I wasn't mistaken, his eyes took on a sultry look, half-lidded and sparkling with mischief.

"I was wondering...I mean, after the healer comes and checks me out, if maybe you and I could go get a drink somewhere sometime."

"Pardon me?"

"Just you and me. Nobody else. You're a handsome woman, Padme."

"Am I?" I smiled, but out of the corner of my eye, I spied the emergency button on the wall next to his bed.

"Of course it's hard to tell under all those clothes. I can't wait to see you out of them - to see if the body matches the face, you know?"

He smiled and his brows lifted suggestively. The smile was Obi-Wan's but I knew the man talking was not, and I quickly slapped my hand against the red button. Immediately, the room was filled with physician assistants, nurses, and handmaidens. Soon after that, it was filled with laughter. A loud, chuckling - deep and throaty. Nothing like Obi-Wan's laugh at all.

The Jedi Healer can't get here quickly enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What was that?"

I knew what Plagueis was referring to, but decided to play dumb -something I was discovering was easier to do around him lately. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You call that flirtation? You scared her to death! It's no wonder she hit the panic button. What were you thinking?"

"Listen old man," I blurted out, my anger finally getting the best of me. "I don't have any experience in this sort of thing!"

Plagueis seemed to think on that for a moment before he spoke - something I should consider in the future, I supposed.

"Then perhaps we need to do something about that," he finally suggested. "It seems you need to broaden the horizon of your life's experiences, - even in death. Is there someone whom you could study? Someone you know personally?"

My mind raced along the list of names and faces of my life's acquaintances. However, the list was limited to my family, whom I barely remembered, and my master, Darth Sidious, and no one fit the mold of what I would consider a philanderer.

"I have someone in mind," Plagueis interrupted my thoughts. "A young senator from Alderaan; an intelligent man, who's rather popular with the ladies."

"A politician?" I argued. "I would prefer to avoid transference into a politician. I don't trust the greedy bastards."

My new master's beady yellow eyes rolled upward to the cloudless skies. "We're going to observe him, my apprentice, not take over him."

"I see," I said, although I didn't. "How would you know about him first off, and how are we going to know where he is?"

"Stop thinking so much, Maul." Plagueis words were meant to belittle me, reminding me of my previous Master. "Senator Organa is a key player in the future rise of the Sith," he continued. "I've been watching him for some time. While on Coruscant, he frequents an establishment by the name of Indiscretions - an upper class establishment meant for the entertainment and enjoyment of Coruscant's more elite citizens. We will transfer into someone there; a barkeep or perhaps one of the patrons."

"You mean, you're going to accompany me this time?" I was having mixed feelings about the idea.

"I believe it to be a necessity. Kenobi is ripe for the plucking, and we are running out of time. The Jedi Healer will be arriving soon. If we do not move quickly, they will cast you out for good."

"Then let's move!" I demanded. I wasn't about to let Kenobi slip from my grasp again.

* * *

I'd never been at ease in this type of establishment. I preferred boozing it up with comrades and commoners, not gossiping with sniveling, compromising backscratchers. I was partial to a good, rigorous brawl, and females who spread their legs for just a few credits. But this Kenobi and his queen. It was more than just physical companionship with them. There was something deeper going on I was unfamiliar with, and not comfortable with at all - much like this club.

"There," Plagueis pointed out during our initial scan. "There are two good possibilities. The barkeep and a waitress. Neither will put up any resistance to our transfer."

"That's fine," I agreed, "as long as I enter the male. You can occupy the waitress."

Plagueis surprised me with a sharp nod of his head, and then the process of transfer began. I felt myself being pulled from the inside out, flung through the span of time and space. I maintained my focus on the bearded man behind the bar...the one behind the bar...behind the bar...and somehow overshot him. I realized my mistake when I glanced down and noticed two protuberances in front of my chest region.

"Stop fondling your breasts and try to look a little less conspicuous!" The scolding voice was not familiar, but the tone of it was. I dropped my hands and looked back across the bar, which I had obviously glanced off like a rock skipping across a pond. There, I spied the barkeep, whose eyes displayed a hint of the yellow of my master's.

"I have a pain in my side!" I hissed back, "and why do I suddenly feel as bloated as a swamp swine?"

"Be a man!" my master whispered loudly. "It's just the cyclic muscular contractions of females. Focus on our mission."

Cyclic? Did Plagueis mean females felt like this on a regular basis? If that were true, I was gaining a newfound respect for the species.

"There's the senator," Plagueis informed me as he handed me a tall, frothy pink drink, complete with a delicate flower floating upon it. "Observe him closely. Listen to his words and watch his face, his movements, especially his eyes."

My master wanted me to look less conspicuous, but I wasn't sure how I was to make such a close observation at the same time. My worries, however, were soon abolished when the young man from Alderaan approached me and smiled.

"Good evening," he announced as he leaned against the bar, keeping his dark-eyed focus entirely on my face. "I'm Senator Bail Organa, Prince of Alderaan. What's your name?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

My First, Sabe, had taken over my role as queen for the moment. There was a Budget Committee meeting to monitor, which basically consisted of a few delegates who needed extensive pampering, but nothing of such great importance, which forced my attendance. Not as important as the mental state of the Padawan in the infirmary, for example.

They had moved Obi-Wan into a private suite on the third floor of the building, and I had been standing behind a two-way surveilance screen for hours, watching him. Waiting for something normal to happen. Because, what was happening to him now was far from normal. Any normality I was accustomed to.

"One cycle out, my queen," Rugo informed me as he approached my side. "The Jedi has just crossed into the Inner Rim. She's following the Corellian Run to save time, although, Your Highness, I do not believe her concern is as great as ours."

"I'm aware of that," I spoke with confidence based an assumption I had made two days ago. Previously, I'd only been somewhat familiar with the Jedi ways and traditions. However, the recent occurrences had allowed me to become quite knowledgable, and I didn't like what I'd seen. To the Masters, it seemed as if their Padawans were quite dispensable, and some they held in more esteem than others. The way they had coddled Anakin, for example, and flown him off for "safe keeping," all because they believed in an ancient prophecy stating he was the Chosen One - whatever the hell that meant. I'd overheard Yoda and Windu discussing the matter and I hadn't questioned them, although now I regretted that decision.

Just because they had discovered some boy with abnormal laboratory results, they would ignore the need of one of their own? Someone who was just as important as this child was? Obi-Wan had sacrificed his entire life for the Jedi, and in return, he received nothing but their disdain and rejection! Their treatment of him angered me. So much so, I wanted to help him all the more. But how could I? At the moment, he was quite unstable. The safety straps on his wrists and legs had been switched to energy binders, and although he had accepted their placement without struggle, since then, he would occasionally fight against them, screaming out obscenities and threatening the lives of those who'd done this to him, if they didn't release him immediately.

And although I didn't know him all that well, I knew Obi-Wan well enough to realize he would never speak such words. He was in pain, and there was nothing I could do about it. And neither could my physician, apparently.

"All we can do is wait."

I listened and did what he said. I waited. And the longer I waited, the quieter Obi-Wan became, until nightfall, when he suddenly became quite still. His entire demeanor shifted to resemble the young whom I'd met just a few days ago, and he called out to me. Softly this time. He knew I was watching him. He'd probably known all along.

I entered the room and sat next to his bedside, although not quite as close as before. His eyes were red-rimmed, and his face was showing stubble, but it was such a handsome face. I couldn't keep the smile off my own when I looked at him, nor could I control the outstretching of my hand as it grasped onto his.

"He's gone," Obi-Wan said with a great sigh of relief.

I wasn't sure I believed he'd been possessed by an evil spirit, but Obi-Wan obviously did. Until he could persuade me, or the Jedi confirmed a diagnosis, I decided it would be best to humor him. There was no telling how he would react otherwise.

"The Sith?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, his eyes darting back and forth as if he expected the dead warrior to materialize at any second.

"Did he say anything?" I didn't know what to ask, but I wanted to show my support. My question, however, seemed to only confuse Obi-Wan, evidenced by his eyebrows which were now gathering in the middle of his forehead. What did I say? It wasn't uncommon for people with mental instabilities to hear voices in their head: Voices telling them to do terrible things.

"No. He didn't say anything." His words were flat and the brows were still pinched, although he still held my hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with this sort of thing. Perhaps you should just tell me about it. I'll try to be quiet and listen." A wise decision on my part. I could tell through the way Obi-Wan's entire body relaxed and he sunk back into the mattress. Talking to me was obviously a comfort to him. A realization which, surprisingly, made me quite happy.

"It's like there's a battle going on inside me. Me against him...all over again."

His free hand was now on his face, rubbing and rubbing, in an obvious effort to try and rid himself of the stress he'd been under lately. I held a little more tightly onto the other one.

"But instead of me splitting him in half with my sword like before, it's like...like I'm the one being split. Inside! It's like my soul is being torn in two separate pieces, and there's nothing I can do about it! Is this making any sense?"

I wanted to believe him. The strain he was under was obvious, and I wanted to express my concern. But, I also didn't want to lie to him. I smiled gently and used my thumb to gently caress the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

And I was. It was the truth, although I wasn't sure exactly what I was sorry for. I just wanted the Jedi Healer here. Now!

* * *

I had known two women in my life: The one who had given birth to me, and the one who'd brought me nourishment during my trials. Neither one of them I knew particularly all that well. The latter was a young assistant of my Master's. She took pity on me, and I liked her, but I made the mistake of revealing my feelings about her to Sidious and... Let's just say, she became a rather intimate part of my training. Sidious used my feelings against me and informed me one day I couldn't advance unless I killed her. I eventually did as my Master instructed, but only to an extent. She didn't suffer as much as he'd intended, and I paid the price for my disobedience. The scars I bear to this day remind me of the cost of becoming a Sith warrior, and I bear them proudly, even though they remind me of her.

I remember the way she looked at me, and I attempted the same stare with Bail Organa. That intense stare, which revealed he was the center of my universe - that no other thing existed but him. It seemed to be working, as the drinks kept coming, and soon, the uncomfortable muscular contractions I had been experiencing before, had diminished. I was intoxicated. Or should I say, the woman's body I had transfered into was intoxicated. Bail apparently noticed.

"You'd better slow down. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I'm taking advantage of you."

"Aren't you?" I demurely implied, my voice sounding like a vague resemblance of my mother's. I tried batting my eyelashes, but was afraid it would look like I had something in my eye, so I stopped.

"Is that an invitation?"

The senator leaned forward, as if he would kiss me and I froze. If he did, I was sure to reproduce the alcohol I had just consumed.

"Do you need an invitation?" I managed to squeak out in a lame attempt to keep up this ridiculous charade.

Following my comment, a sparkle lit his gaze as he took another swig of his drink, never allowing his eyes to leave my face.

"I like you. I hope you feel the same about me. Why don't we get out of this joint and meet somewhere more private? I have an apartment close by. We could continue this party over there where it's far more...comfortable."

As he spoke, his voice lowered, both in tone and volume, and he edged even closer, until I could feel his hot breath on my neck. Suddenly, I felt the trail of his fingertips moving up the bare skin of my arm, until they came to rest at the swell of one of the the protuberances on my chest. Once there, they danced lazy little circles at the edge of the material, causing tiny little electric sparks to shoot into my stomach.

For the love of all that is evil! He was turning me on? Well, maybe not me. I was hoping not me. I was hoping it was this dormant woman I had taken over, but I didn't want to take any chances. I leapt up from the bar stool, spilling the drink Bail had been holding, but I didn't care. The barkeep was yelling after me to pay my tab, but that didn't slow me down. I had to get out of there. And fast!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The healer's name was T'Pal. She arrived early the following morning. She was about two and one-half meters tall, with bright green scales and violet eyes. Although her appearance was rather intimidating, I found her to be charming and intelligent. That is, until about halfway through her initial interview with Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your diagnosis is correct." I boldly disagreed with her, at which point, her striking eyes focused upon me. Undeterred, I sat up a bit straighter and stubbornly stuck out my chin. I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting, but post traumatic stress disorder wasn't it.

"Queen Amidala, I allowed you to attend this assessment out of respect for your station and your concern for Kenobi, but I will not allow you to question my judgment. PTSD is a common ailment for Field Jedi who have been under extreme duress. Qui-Gon Jinn, who was with Knight Kenobi for the past eleven years, was not only his Master, but his mentor and friend. Am I right Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan, who was strangely quiet during this confrontation simply nodded his head in agreement, before Healer T'Pal continued.

"Essentially, it was as if Obi-Wan's own father was savagely murdered before his eyes. That alone would cause an emotional disturbance for anyone. In addition to that, Master Yoda felt it necessary to assign this new Knight a Padawan. I am not disagreeing with that decision, as it isn't my place, but I can understand how that would put an emotional strain on the young man and cause such erratic behavior."

I glanced at Obi-Wan, who seemed to be at peace with what this visitor from Coruscant was telling him, but something inside me was telling me the opposite. It couldn't be that simple!

"I witnessed these mood swings myself, Healer," I argued. "The words coming out of Obi-Wan's mouth were not his own, and the behavior was so out of character..."

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but how long have you known Knight Kenobi?"

The question burned through me and even underneath the cosmetic mask I was required to wear as queen, I wondered if she could see my face flushing red.

"I admit, I have only known Obi-Wan for a few days..."

"I have known Obi-Wan my entire life," T'Pal interrupted me, her elongated head tilting to one side, while a noise, which sounded like a purr, issued out from her throat. "Ever since he was first brought to the Temple, I have known him. I often develop relationships with those in the creche, to help them adjust to the Jedi way of life and deal with any separation anxiety. It's part of my job. And as a youth, Obi-Wan went through some trying times."

Following this, I noticed Obi-Wan bow his head. Was he embarassed or irritated? It was difficult to tell.

"I see," I said simply. What she basically was saying was for me to mind my own business and do my job - which was rule Naboo, not counsel a Jedi Knight. I understood, but I also knew I couldn't abandon Obi-Wan after what I'd witnessed.

However, through my own life's experiences, I knew when to retreat. What T'Pal didn't understand was that this battle was far from over. Call it a gut feeling. Ironic, how things had shifted in just a day, I thought. Now, it was Obi-Wan who was in denial, and I was the one being suspicious.

"What's your treatment plan?" I asked.

"Knight Kenobi needs rest and relaxation, and lots of meditation. Coruscant is the last place he needs to be right now, especially with the demands of a new Padawan to train."

"But Master Yoda is expecting me.."

It was the first time Obi-Wan had spoken since the diagnosis session had begun, but T'Pal was quick to set him straight.

"I will explain the situation with the Council. I'm sure they'll see things my way. This is for the best, Knight."

And that was that.

"Is there somewhere quiet where Knight Kenobi can meditate and get the relaxation he needs?"

The palace was my first suggestion, but that might not look so good to an outsider who didn't know the situation. Or for the handmaidens who would give me nothing but grief about it.

"I will speak with my physician. There's a rehabilitation here in Theed by the Grand Falls. It's very peaceful and serene. It should serve him well."

"I thank you, Queen Amidala. Soon, Knight Kenobi will be well and back in the field, I assure you."

Again with the positive attitude. All fine and dandy unless my own feeling was correct, and there was something else going on here.

* * *

"You are aware you left the woman's body lying in the street."

I gawked at Plagueis. As if he cared a fang about some citizen of Coruscant!

"You should've allowed the Senator to take things a bit further. Perhaps gone with him to his apartment."

I couldn't tell if my Master was serious or not, but either way, we both knew the transferrence was a success, or else he would be upset with me. Which, he wasn't, although you couldn't tell. His countenance was exactly the same as it always was.

"So, my apprentice, what did you learn?"

That I never, ever want to be a woman again! - is what I wanted to scream at the man, but instead, I gathered my observational thoughts and tried to come up with something to satisfy his curiosity.

"It's all about visual contact. Organa had a most intense stare, and even though he was very forward, his tone and body language were quite...becoming." I shuddered as I made the admission, squirming under Plagueis' intense scrutiny, and fighting to roll my eyes when his mouth actually twisted in a smile - if you could call it that. Looked more like he'd swallowed a bug.

"Ah, human foreplay. It's a complex mixture of wit and body chemistry."

"It's all mind games is what it is!" I blurted out trying to rid my head of the memory of the Senator's touch and what it had done to me.

"Explain."

"A game, you know," I attempted to describe with my limited knowledge on the subject. "Back and forth, back and forth. Little sexual innuendos. Each one building upon themselves - just to see who can embarrass the other first. If not, then the game escalates to another level."

"Do you believe this experience taught you enough to proceed?"

I considered the implications of that statement and made my decision. "Yes, I believe so."

"Good," Plagueis continued. "Because the Healer has arrived and..."

"Crap!" I screamed out, scattering the birds out of the trees overhead. "Why didn't you say so? Now, everything is ruined! I can't transfer now!"

"Calm yourself, Maul," my Master cooed, strolling away. I had no choice but to follow, stomping little yellow flowers I noticed along the path.

"I've been observing the scene, and there's been a development, which I had not expected. Something, which, I believe can work to our advantage."

In my anxiety and impatience, I wanted to push for a quicker explanation, but I hadn't undergone years of Sith training for nothing, so I waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Plagueis asked me suddenly, catching me completely off guard.

"I..uh.." I stammered intelligently. "I thought you weren't finished."

"Go, you idiot! The time for Kenobi's plucking is now! You are wasting precious time!"

I closed my eyes to begin the process, hearing my Master's voice echo along the corridor.

_"Remember - your success will determine the future of the Sith. Do whatever is necessary to ensure that, Maul."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The palace was quiet, Obi-Wan was settled in the rehab center, and the handmaidens didn't suspect anything. So far, so good. However, something kept nudging my mind, keeping me awake. It was 0300 and I hadn't yet closed my eyes. What was I so worried about? A diagnosis had been made, treatment had begun, but something still wasn't right. If I were a Jedi, I'd say there was a disturbance in the Force, but I wasn't a Jedi. I had learned long ago to trust my intuition, however, and there was only one thing to do.

The bed creaking when I got up thankfully didn't stir the handmaidens who slept in the next room, but the expletive escaping my lips when I stubbed my toe on the nightstand probably did. I stood as still as a statue for at least a minute, but didn't hear any response from them. Releasing a sigh of relief, I then gathered a change of clothing; the plain Nabooan cothing I wore when I had the urge to go on an anonymous shopping spree in Theed. I dressed as I crossed the room, dropping my sleeping attire onto the floor behind me. By the time I'd made it the door, my disguise was complete and my mind made up. The only way I was going to get some rest tonight, was to check on Obi-Wan and see for myself that he was all right.

There were just a few Nabooans on the glowlit streets tonight. I smiled as I passed them, and they smiled back. No one seemed to know who I was or else they didn't care. To them, I was probably just a waitress or medic getting off a late shift and heading home. Instead, I was heading straight to the rehab facility located on Jafan Street. A flash of a palace ID card, which my handmaidens carried while running errands, was all it took to clear me through security and allow me access to the private suites, where Obi-Wan resided.

A knock on the entrance to his room, however, provided no response. Maybe he was sleeping. This was ridiculous! I should probably leave and return to my own bed, but intuition once again sounded its nagging voice, and I activated the door, which opened swiftly to my command. I stepped tentatively inside, taking inventory of the space. It was a comfortable-appearing room with a seating arrangement on one side and sleeping area on the other. And it was empty.

"Obi-Wan?" I called out, once again receiving no reply. There was a door on the opposite side of the full-size bed, which probably led to the refresher, and I crossed over to it, my booted feet sinking into thick carpeting.

I called out once again, not wanting to startle a possible occupant, but the 'fresher was empty as well. Strange.

The bed hadn't been slept in but the bedside glowlight was on. In the circle of light on the table below was something which caught my attention. A prescription bottle. I held the label up to the light to inspect its contents.

Zarinex. I wasn't familiar with it and didn't recall Healer T'Pal prescribing anything.

Now, a little more than curious, I replaced the bottle on the stand and went in search of Obi-Wan. The nagging had transformed to concern. Perhaps Obi-Wan was worse off than I'd initially thought, and the Healer was keeping the seriousness of his state to herself. Perhaps Obi-Wan was depressed. Even suicidal! What if he had done something stupid and harmed himself!

"Obi-Wan?" I called a little louder, walking to what I assumed was a window, only to discover when I threw back the draperies, it was a door, which was already opened slightly. Outside the door was a balcony, and on it stood Obi-Wan. He was dressed in a white robe, pajama pants, and slippers, and seemed distracted by the view of the nearby Great Falls, which crashed loudly just beyond the foundation of the building.

"Hi Padme," he announced when I stepped up to his side. I suppose it's difficult to surprise a Jedi. "You were right. It's so peaceful here."

"Can't sleep?" I asked the obvious question.

"You either, apparently. What brings you by?"

It took me a moment to form a reply to his question. I'd never been much of a sabaac player, but I knew you should never reveal your hand too soon. "I wanted to make sure you were comfortable and everything was to your satisfaction."

It was a lame excuse, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice. Right now, his focus was entirely on the view.

"I don't get the opportunity to relax and appreciate things like this anymore," he explained. I joined him, and regretted that I too was guilty of neglecting to see the beauty of everything around me. I suppose it was because I lived here and saw these things every day. A phrase about not being able to see the forest for the trees entered my mind, but I was no philosopher, and I decided it would probably be best to remain quiet and enjoy the moment with him.

As the moment passed, I noticed the way the falling waters caught the moon's reflection, causing them to sparkle like a million crystals showering down from the sky. The rush of the fall sent up a strong breeze up, which whipped my long hair about my face, and I was shocked when Obi-Wan caught a lock of it in his fingers and tucked it behind my ear. I wasn't aware of how long he'd been staring at me, or when he'd moved so close, but I was very aware of the increase in my pulse rate.

I'd had a few suitors over the years, and I knew that look. He was going to kiss me, and there wasn't anything more I wanted, but before I allowed that to happen, there were a few questions that needed answering.

"What did you think of Healer T'Pal's diagnosis?" I asked, aborting his attempt just before he had reached his goal. He smiled down at me and then turned his attention back toward the falls, leaning against the balustrade.

"I wasn't sure what to think at first, but the more I've dwelled on its implications, the more I've come to think she's probably right. I've been through a lot the past few days and haven't had any time to meditate or examine my coping skills. I don't guess I was handling everything as well as I thought I was."

That's an understatement, I said to myself. "And what about Anakin?" I wanted to keep the conversation going, and was curious all the same. Did Obi-Wan really think he could train a Padawan of his own so soon after his knighting? Although I was not all that familiar with the customs of the Jedi, I'd never heard of such a thing.

"I'll admit, it's an irregular assignment, but one I'm quite capable of."

He turned toward me then, his green-gray eyes sparkling with mischief. "You know, you haven't exactly seen me at my best these past few days, and I hope you aren't making any false assumptions based on that performance."

Not hardly. The Obi-Wan Kenobi I'd seen in battle just a few short days ago was energetic, brave, and deadly accurate. His focus was entirely on his mission and he was so in tune with his Master, they moved as if they were one. I'd seen it with my own eyes, and couldn't have imagined him ever having any weaknesses.

I was so glad to discover he did have them. Not that I wanted him to suffer, but seeing him grieve and lose control for a while made him seem more human, more accessible. It gave me hope, where before, I had none. Maybe, just maybe, I could get to know the man behind the Jedi before it was too late.

"All I need is a couple of days in order to meditate and get my head straight. I'll be fine. Trust me."

He turned toward me again, with that same look in his eye - the one that revealed an intimate intention, but instead of aiming toward my mouth this time, as I strongly desired him to, he placed his lips upon my forehead. It was a chaste kiss and left me yearning for more, but like he said, we still had time, and he had to work on a few things. I wasn't about to rush him into anything he would regret later.

"Thanks for checking on me. Perhaps you should get back to the palace before you're missed."

I couldn't keep my eyes off his mouth as he spoke, and suddenly I wished I were a magnet, so I could draw him to me. It took all my willpower to wish him good night and walk away. Knowing we would see each other again tomorrow kept my feet moving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

The chrono on the wall was moving at a swamp slug's pace, and I'd quit listening to Sio Bibble's babbling a long time ago.

Bibble babbles, I repeated in my mind, barely managing to stifle a loud giggle-snort, which I disguised with a cough.

The action earned a severe look from Sabe, but come on! These Celebration Committee meetings were all the same! Sio always complained about there not being enough volunteers for decorating, while Tersha rattled on about the choice of music. Panaka was worried about the fireworks display, and soon, they were all speaking at once, arguing what percentage of the budget belonged to what branch of the committee.

Soon, Sabe leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I don't know about you, Your Highness, but I'm going to have to go get something to take for this headache I'm getting. Do you need anything?"

Sabe was going to get medication? Dammit! I'd forgotten all about checking on that prescription I'd found on Obi-Wan's table!

"No, no thank you," I told my First while glancing back up at the chronometer. Noon, straight up. Thank the stars!

I cleared my throat. Twice. Finally, the bickering trickled down to an occasional grumble and gave me the opportunity to adjourn the meeting, as our allotted time was up. We would re-convene the following day at 0900 hours. All were in agreement, and I was free to go visit Obi-Wan.

I changed quickly, making an excuse to want to do some last-minute Celebration shopping, hinting to the handmaidens that unless they wanted to know what they were getting, they should let me go alone. After some expected hesitation, they finally agreed, and even helped me change.

I was out the doors twenty minutes later and headed down the streets of Theed to the rehab facility. I inquired about Obi-Wan's whereabouts at the front desk and was informed he was in Exercise Room Three. Following the receptionist's directions, I discovered Obi-Wan performing some incredible acrobatic feats. I didn't make my presence known right away as I was quite impressed with what I was seeing. I knew Obi-Wan had exceptional 'saber skills, but I didn't know he could fly.

"Hello!" he announced as his feet dropped ever-so-lightly on the floor - an accomplishment I couldn't understand seeing how he had just finished a double black-flip through the air. Obi-Wan grabbed a towel on his way over to see me, and I walked further into the room, avoiding the stares of the other patients, who were busy staring at Obi-Wan. What a sight he must be to them.

"I don't wish to disturb you," I told him as he dabbed the sweat from his brow.

"Don't be foolish. I've done enough for the day. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet," I smiled, as he apparently was reading my mind.

"Good, because I'm famished! I can't say much for the food here, but the views make up for it."

"The cafeteria is fine. I don't want to take you away from your work."

"It's a date then. Follow me upstairs if you don't mind and let me take a quick shower. I wouldn't want to spoil your appetite. I'm pretty rank."

I happily did as he suggested, and we took the lift up to the third floor level where his apartment was.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I won't be long," he announced as he tossed his sweat-soaked jacket onto the bed.

I grinned in agreement and watched him leave the room, heard the water being turned on and then picked up his jacket to hang it up on the convenient hangar located behind the door. When I dropped it onto the hook, however, I heard a strange clattering sound. There was something in his pocket, and without thinking, I dove into it and retrieved the prescription bottle I'd seen the night before. This time, I memorized not only the name, but the dosage and instructions.

The signing physician was indeed Healer T'Pal, and it was recommended Obi-Wan take one pill before going to bed to help with sleep. The dosage was 200 mg per tablet, and I'm not sure why, but I wanted to count them to make sure he was taking them correctly. Call it worry, concern, or just plain being nosy, but something was still bugging me. Either his complacency about his diagnosis, the way the Healer had treated him, or the idea of him being prescribed a pharmaceutical. That nagging feeling was back. I thought Jedi were supposed to meditate away their troubles - not drown them with medicine.

I listened toward the 'fresher. The water was still running, so I took a chance and dumped the bottle's contents out onto the bed. And I counted. Twenty-seven tablets were left, when, according to my calculations, there should've been 29. He would've only started taking them last night, and the fact he wasn't exactly asleep when I'd visited him, alarmed me even more. What was going on?

"I'll be out in a second!"

His voice startled me and caused my hand to scatter the pills in all directions. I quickly gathered them up and put them back into the bottle. I then rushed back to his jacket to replace it into his pocket, just as the 'fresher door slid open, and Obi-Wan stepped out, his Padawan buzz cut sticking up and out in all directions, and a charming grin upon his face.

"You ready?"

We ate in companionable silence, but I couldn't quite get over the choices Obi-Wan had placed on his tray. He had picked every fatty meat offered at the buffet, avoiding anything that vaguely resembled a fruit or vegetable. Obviously, he noticed my noticing.

"Care for a bite?"

I looked down at my own tray with its delicate greens, sliced muja fruit, and side of lightly battered fish. "No, thank you," I politely replied, to which Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Protein. It helps build muscle and keeps up my metabolism. Oh," he exclaimed, reaching into the pocket of his pants, from where he withdrew two tablets, "That reminds me." I watched in confusion as he popped them both into his mouth and then took a drink to wash them down. "For the anxiety," he explained before returning back to his meal.

His reasoning was said without hesitation and sounded like truth, but I knew better. Those were the same pills I had poured onto the bed. Numbers 28 and 29. So, he _had _taken only one the night before. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep, and would explain why he was doubling his dose, although I couldn't understand why he would be taking them in the middle of the day. I reminded myself to speak with Rugo Dunn when I returned to the palace. Maybe he would have some answers. Maybe Zarinex had other applications.

I recalled one time when one of my handmaidens, Rabe, had returned from the dermatologist with a prescription for something other than what she had seen him for. What had been given her was for a sexually transmitted disease, not the occasional pimple! I definitely needed to speak with Rugo. In the meantime, I would try and put my own worries out of my head and enjoy Obi-Wan's companionship while I had the chance.

"It looks like you're feeling much better," I admitted with bittersweet realization.

"I am," he agreed between mouthfuls. "Maybe it's this clean Naboo air, or maybe the moisture. Something's working. Or maybe," he continued placing his utensil down upon the table and gazing across at me. "It's the company I've been keeping."

I dabbed my mouth with my napkin just to make sure no food particles had been left behind. Obi-Wan's scrutiny was so intense at times, as it was now.

"I can't tell you what your friendship means to me," he spoke quietly as he reached across the table and took my hand in his. I dropped my own untensil immediately and accepted the embrace. "The way you've helped me through all of this and stood by my side. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"It was my pleasure," I breathed out, my lungs ceasing their movement when his hand released my own and moved upward toward my face. An intimate caress? Here, in a public cafeteria? I wasn't sure how I felt about that. However, his hand turned to a mere pointing finger, which swiped gently across the lower half of my lips.

"Excuse me, but you've got some dressing right...There, I've got it."

Ah, that explains it. I relaxed a little, but when he put the digit carrying the drop of vinaigrette into his mouth and appeared as though he was thoroughly enjoying its flavor, my joints liquified, while my tongue turned to ash at the same time.

"If you're finished, would you care for a walk in the garden? I've heard it might rain later today. Perhaps we should take the opportunity to enjoy the last bit sunshine."

"Yes...yes, that sounds fine," I stammered, although I wasn't sure my bones were going to support me right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

The gardens at the back of the rehab center were well maintained and designed in such a fashion to not only provide comfort, but privacy for those seeking the solace and serenity only found in nature. Full-grown shade trees and beautiful flower arrangements were abundantly placed along the stone paths, and a variety of trickling fountains were the focus of several seating areas, which included padded benches for visitors.

As we walked, Obi-Wan had taken my arm in his and I couldn't help but notice how comfortably we fit together. Our steps even coordinated as if we were performing a private dance together - one to which only we could hear the music. It was all like some fantastical dream, until a thunderclap sounded above, thrusting us back into reality and sending most of the patients and their attendants back inside the building.

"We have a few moments yet," Obi-Wan mentioned as he watched the skies. "Stay with me."

There were so many promises I could make to that suggestion, but not a single one I was certain I could keep. I simply nodded my head instead and gazed up into those remarkable eyes, until a movement behind Obi-Wan distracted me. There was an middle-aged bearded gentleman wearing one of the rehab robes, and he was nearly breaking his neck trying to get a better look at me. I quickly escorted Obi-Wan and I away from that particular path and down another, more deserted one.

"What? What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, twisting his head round to get a glimpse of what we were hopefully leaving behind.

"Just someone I know," I tried to explain, glancing back over my shoulder myself to make sure the man wasn't following us.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me, huh?"

It was meant as a joke, but I wanted to make myself absolutely clear how much I disagreed with what Obi-Wan had just said. But first, I wanted to find a place to sit down and relax before the dark clouds gathering above burst. I found the perfect spot next to a small fountain adorned with sculptures of aquatic creatures and surrounded by bright yellow flowers. They were big, bold blooms on a specimen I didn't recognize. I thought the setting was lovely until I noticed a look on Obi-Wan's face, which could only be described as disgust. It passed quickly, however, and he drew his attention away from the shrubbery and back to me.

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect," he smiled as he took both his hands in mine and we sat on across from each other on the half-circle iron bench.

"That was Representative Nobus from Varykino. I've had many dealings with him as Queen, and I was afraid he'd recognize me."

I cringed when I saw Obi-Wan's face. One of his eyebrows was raised in a quizzical manner, and I hurried on.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm not explaining this very well. As Queen, I shouldn't be out like this, alone, without my handmaidens. I just didn't want any rumors getting started. And besides, you'll be leaving in just a short while, and it isn't like..."

"I understand."

Thankfully, Obi-Wan stopped me with his kind words and his gentle smile, following which his attention turned to my hands, which he inspected over and under, top and bottom, nails to wrists; seeming to marvel in their shape and size.

"You have such delicate features," he exclaimed before changing the subject entirely. "Tell me more about this Nobus fellow."

"I, uh." It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. Obi-Wan certainly had the habit of hampering my speaking ability. "He had a nervous breakdown after discovering his wife had left him for someone else. He took a leave of absence, but I wasn't aware he was here at the facility. I wonder if he's planning on returning to his position, or if he's planning on vacating it entirely. I probably should find out so I can..."

I had allowed my professional life to take over the conversation, but it didn't seem to matter. Obi-Wan's mind was apparently somewhere else. His gaze had moved away from my face and hands to the fountain and its trickling waters.

"That must be devastating," he murmured after a while.

"Pardon me?" I wasn't sure what he'd said and was concerned about the sudden seriousness of his countenance, but he quickly abandoned his melancholy focus to address me once again.

"To find out your wife has cheated on you with someone else. I'm not sure I could handle something like that."

"I didn't know Jedi could have wives," I proclaimed, revealing my ignorance, but dying to know the truth once and for all. The subject was a common one amongst the handmaidens late at night.

"Sure they can," he replied, and I smiled - not because I had any definite plans, but because I'd been correct, and Yane owed me five credits. "Only I'm not sure I'd ever want one."

"Why would you say that?" The turn in the conversation had disappointed me, and I began to wonder if I was as sure of myself as I had initially thought.

"Being married to a Jedi would be difficult, to say the least. Let's say, for example, you and I were to marry."

I blushed at the thought, but thankfully, Obi-Wan hadn't noticed. Or at least I hoped he hadn't.

"Sooner or later, the Council would send me on a mission somewhere far away, to some remote planet with limited communications and technology, where there is no way to contact you and let you know if I'm alive or dead. It could be weeks, even months before you'd hear from me. I couldn't ask a woman to commit to that kind of relationship. It just wouldn't be fair."

I thought about his argument, and he had a point. But I had an argument of my own. "Perhaps," I said, my eyes at first downcast, until I gathered enough courage to meet his captive gaze, "it will just take the right kind of woman. Someone who loves you enough that time and distance apart won't matter."

I must've said something he wished to hear, because as they had done the evening before, his eyes took on a seductive quality, and also as before, during mid meal, his hand swept up to my face. Only this time, his touch was not to remove some errant condiment, but to deliver a sweet and tender caress across my cheek.

"You are a beautiful woman, Padme Amidala."

I was going to thank him, but didn't actually have the opportunity. Before I realized what was happening, his mouth was upon mine in a kiss, which not only stole my speech, but my heart as well. His lips moved slowly, reverently, and I was only vaguely aware his arms had wrapped around me to draw me closer and to deepen the kiss. I not only allowed it, but wanted it - so badly that I boldly invited him inside, to participate in a dance of our tongues, only to discover we were in sync in that as well.

At that point, I wasn't sure where his hands were, but mine were cradling his head. When I began to run my fingers through his hair and then rub the nape of his neck, a low rumble emanated from deep in Obi-Wan's chest. It was almost like a growl - so animalistic, it frightened and excited me at the same time. I may have made a few sounds of my own, but the throat-clearing noise I was hearing was not being made by me. Nor was Obi-Wan responsible.

We both fought to release ourselves from the devastating kiss to observe a rehab employee standing just a short distance from us. She was a young girl, possibly in her early twenties. Slightly younger than me, but much more voluptuous. She was petite in all the right places except for the substantial swell of her breasts, which were trying to escape from her blouse, that was at least one size too small.

"Knight Kenobi, it's time for your afternoon massage," the young woman purred with a flip of her head in an attempt to remove the frosted blond hair out of her eyes, which she then turned on me with a glare. "Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid. You can come back this evening after five."

I watched the evil little thing walk away, exaggerating the sway of her hips in an obvious attempt to get Obi-Wan's attention, all the while thinking how I could use my position as her Queen to make her life completely miserable. However, I banished the thought when I noticed Obi-Wan wasn't watching her at all. His eyes had never left my face.

"I guess we'd both better go."

"I guess so," I agreed, happily noting neither one of us were moving.

"Right," he murmured before rising and extending a hand to help me up.

There was a gate to the right, which led to the parking lot, and then the main path which would lead him back inside. This was where we would part ways. For now. If that's what Obi-Wan wanted, I reminded myself.

"Come back tonight, Padme," he implored once I'd risen from the bench, his strong hands pulling me tightly against him. "Come have last meal with me. I'll take you someplace nice. Not here. Some place dark and intimate where we can talk. Then, afterward, we can...do whatever we feel like doing."

His mouth had curled into a rather predatory smile, which made my blood race. "I'll be here after five," I informed him once I'd found my voice again.

"After five," he repeated with another charming smile and then walked away, taking my hand with him, until my arm was completely outstretched before he released it. I watched him go inside until I could no longer see him through the transparisteel, and until that giddy feeling I had felt just moments before turned sour in my stomach.

What was I thinking? Was I really ready for a one-night stand? Wasn't that exactly what this was going to be?

I thought about it for a moment, and also about the way Obi-Wan looked at me and held me in his arms, and I decided that somehow, I didn't think so - even though I wasn't sure what would happen afterward. I had to take advantage of this opportunity. I just had to see him again. If I didn't, I may never get another chance and I would never know what might happen between us. I quickly decided it was worth it.

He was worth it.

"I'll see you tonight," I whispered as I headed out back toward the palace just as the first drops of rain began to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"You've been lying to us!"

Rabe's declaration was enough to awaken me from the daydream I'd been indulging in while sitting in front of my dressing mirror, a neglected hairbrush in my hand. I glanced up into the glass to see a trio of my assistants glaring at me from behind, hands on their hips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, nervous that I already knew, and tried to distract them by sweeping the brush through my brunette locks.

"Don't play coy, Your Highness, we know."

"You do?" It was worse than I'd thought and I abandoned my styling attempts.

"Just look at you! If you keep brushing your hair like that, you're going to end up with a bald spot," Rabe noted, taking the tool out of my hand.

"You were right, Sabe," Yane added, "she's got it pretty bad."

"Tell us," Rabe insisted, as the three of them plopped onto the bed and stared expectantly at me. "Is he a good kisser?"

I stalled, rummaging through the variety of lip gloss in the vanity drawer. "I'm not answering that," I told them. I shared a lot with these women, but not everything.

"Are you in love with him?" Sabe, the more serious one asked me, and I spun around on the vanity stool to try and compose an answer she would believe.

""Obviously," Yane interrupted, which I was thankful for. I wasn't sure I could fool them, since I was still in the process of trying to fool myself.

"They have another date tonight," Yane continued. "I hear he's taking her to The Cascades."

The Cascades! Obi-Wan couldn't afford that! But wait. How did they know?

"What...do you all have spies at the facility? Hidden cameras? Have you been following me? What!" I demanded, half jokingly.

The three looked sheepishly at each other before Sabe smiled and provided an answer. "Let's just say, we know people."

I wasn't completely satisfied by her reply, but I couldn't be angry with them. After all, it was their job to protect me. I just wished there weren't so damn sneaky about it.

"Well, congratulations, Your Highness," Sabe told me, although I wasn't sure what she was congratulating me for. Did they know something else they weren't telling me? If so, I wouldn't be surprised. They each knew their job and they did it well. However, even though they were more than capable of protecting me physically, they couldn't protect my heart. And it was my heart that was at risk here. But when had this become about me? I was being selfish. This was about Obi-Wan and his mental health, and although he claimed to be better, there was still a matter I hadn't looked into.

Sabe, who apparently noticed my change of mood, suddenly asked if she and I could be left alone. When the other two had left, she knelt beside my seat and gazed up at me, concern showing in her dark eyes.

"Is everything all right?"

Of the seven aids assigned to protect me, it was Sabe, whom I could call a friend. I trusted her implicitly, and was why I had chosen her to be my First. However, I wasn't ready to discuss my feelings, or concerns about Obi-Wan with her. Not yet.

"I'm fine, Sabe," I told her, trying my best to sound confident, although I realized deep down I was lying. "Really." I attempted a smile. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate some privacy to prepare for my date. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be okay. Honest."

She looked doubtful at first, but then rose from the floor. "Of course, Mi'Lady," she told me before doing as I had asked, leaving me alone to make that communique I'd been avoiding.

When I disconnected with Rugo ten minutes later, the information he'd given me wasn't exactly what I'd been wanting to hear. Zarinex was indeed a sleep aid and a sleep aid only. The prescribed dosage of 200 mg was determined to be enough to place a man of Obi-Wan's height and weight into a stupor within fifteen minutes. A doubling of that dosage was enough to put a bantha down, he'd told me.

Maybe I'd been mistaken. I was counting on that, although, if I was correct, I wasn't even sure what that meant. I didn't exactly have enough time to figure it out either. The chrono had just sounded out four chimes, which meant I had one hour to make myself presentable before meeting Obi-Wan at the rehab center.

* * *

I strolled down to the rehab center as I usually did, planning on checking in at the front desk - as I usually did, only to be stopped in the parking lot by a man wearing a driver's suit and cap.

"Are you Padme?" he asked me, which I confirmed positively. "This way, please."

The well-dressed Nabooan took me around the corner of the building to a side lot where I saw another well-dressed Nabooan, or at least that's what I thought.

"Obi-Wan?" I blurted out, once I'd recognized his face. It was his clothing, which was throwing me off. He was dressed in fine Nabooan attire, complete with an over-cloak of soft gray, which complimented his eyes, but brought on a snort of laughter.

"What?" he chuckled, glancing down at himself and then back up to me, his brows lifting in surprise. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I approached him to place a chaste kiss upon his cheek. "I guess I'm not used to seeing you like this."

"Huh," he grunted. "Maybe the cloak was a bit much." That being said, he removed the heavy outerwear and tossed it onto the back seat of the luxury speeder he was standing next to.

"Are you ready to depart, sir?" the man who had escorted me to the lot asked from the driver's side, at which point Obi-Wan motioned for me to enter the vehicle, bowing slightly. "After you, Mi'Lady."

We left the lot at an easygoing pace, and soon the driver turned off the main street to take a more scenic route, along the cliffs overlooking the River Theed.

"Obi-Wan," I exclaimed, turning my attention away from the gorgeous view. "How can you afford this? The clothing, the transportation..."

He smiled gently, lifted my hand to his lips and leaned toward me. "Let's just say I used my influence to gather a few favors."

His lips were momentarily on mine, but my mind was not involved in the short kiss. I had mixed feelings about his admission. He had used his influence as a Jedi to 'borrow' these items? The actions seemed out of place for a Jedi, but then I recalled the thoughts I'd had earlier in the day when the massage therapist interrupted us in the garden. Obi-Wan wasn't the only one who had considered using his influence, although he had done so for good, when all I'd wanted to do was make that shameless hussy suffer. I was thoroughly ashamed of myself and put the ill thoughts out of my head, determined to enjoy my evening.

As the handmaidens had predicted, we pulled up to one of the most elite restaurants in Theed: The Cascades. I'd been here a few times, but only during celebrations, and only with groups of people. I'd never been here on a date before, and discovered I was quite excited about it.

"We have your table right over here, Knight Kenobi," the maitre d' announced as soon as we walked inside. I was impressed. In just a short while, between our walk in the garden and his numerous therapy sessions, he'd found the time to do all of this?

"Perfect," Obi-Wan said after he pulled out my chair for me, excusing the staff member. "Well?" he asked me as he took his own seat across the table.

I tried the naive approach, placing my napkin on my lap and taking a sip of water before I answered, knowing my hesitance was driving him crazy, but I was enjoying myself. "Well what?"

"Come on now," he teased. "Give me something!"

"All right, all right," I admitted. "I'm impressed," I admitted my previous thoughts aloud. "I don't know how you pulled all this together in such a short time, but I appreciate the effort."

"Anything for my girl," he said, which caused a blush to creep my neck.

His girl? Is that what he thought of me? Perhaps there was some hope after all, and this time together didn't have to be our last.

"I've already ordered for us, if you don't mind. Just to save some time. I don't know about you, but I'm starved, and I'm sick to death of cafeteria food!"

"Of course not, how thoughtful of you." I replied, although actually, I did mind. I typically didn't like my dates making my decisions for me, but when the food arrived, I decided, this was a perfect way to further influence my feelings. Obi-Wan chose for me exactly what I would've chosen for myself, which told me we were as compatible as I'd previously thought.

The meal was delicious and the dessert even better. We shared a Chocolate Cascade - their signature dessert, which was at least 30 centimeters tall and doused with three different types of chocolate. I managed to finish less than half, while Obi-Wan devoured the rest, after which we both claimed we couldn't eat one more bite. However, a Corellian brandy was not out of the question, and we enjoyed them while seated at the bar, which faced the water. There were some many windows, every seat afforded a fantastic view of river. During my sightseeing, I hadn't noticed music had begun playing, but Obi-Wan apparently had.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, and it only took me a second to agree. Nothing sounded better than to be held in his arms while swaying to a steady beat.

"I'll try, although I'm feeling a bit light-headed." Must be the brandy.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

I believed him, and we held each other on the dance floor amongst several other couples, although for me, it was like we were the only people on the planet. I felt like we were floating, and I would've been more than happy to stay out on the dance floor forever, except my bladder had other ideas.

"I'll be right back," I promised him, pulling away reluctantly, only to be drawn back into his arms for a solid, breathtaking kiss.

Where was I going? Oh yes, the 'fresher.

"Hurry back," he suggested as I walked away.

I had been known to 'camp out' in a 'fresher before, when I was wanting to avoid someone or waste time to hurry a bad date along, but tonight I hurriedly performed my business, fixed my hair, and touched up my lip gloss in order to get back to Obi-Wan as quickly as possible. I knew he'd be patiently waiting for me, probably at the bar, and thought I could perhaps handle one more drink before calling it quits.

When I returned, he was indeed back at the bar, but not exactly patiently waiting. At first glance, it appeared as if he'd been in an altercation, since there was another man screaming obscenities at him.

"You just keep your eyes in your own head and off my date, or you're going to get more of what you just received! Understand?" Obi-Wan threatened the man, whose left eye was already beginning to swell.

Oh my.

"Obi-Wan!" I drew his attention away, just as large male, who turned out to be a restaurant employee, took Obi-Wan's opponent aside. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he claimed, escorting me away from the bar toward the back of the establishment and away from the crowd, which had begun to gather. "Don't worry about it."

Don't worry about it? Great. Another thing to add to my growing list of Things Not to Worry About.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Needless to say, our date was over, and I wasn't the only one who realized it. Without saying a word, Obi-Wan had gone and got my cloak, hailed the valet, and escorted me to the speeder. We rode in awkward silence until entering the city, at which point, Obi-Wan asked the driver to stop.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to walk the rest of the way," he told me, which I silently agreed to. A stroll might help me clear my head and figure a few things was out - the most important thing being: what had possessed Obi-Wan to attack a complete stranger? There was no excuse! He was a Jedi! Jedi were trained in the art of negotiation. His behavior made no sense to me. That is, unless he was actually suffering from PTSD, as the Healer had said, and a radical change in personality and behavior was to be expected.

I had actually done some research into the supposed diagnosis. It seemed the best way for a victim to recover was to regain their sense of purpose and hope for the future, which is something I thought I could help him with. At least I thought I could try. However, before I had gathered my thoughts to try and start up a conversation on the subject, Obi-Wan had stopped walking and took my hands in his.

"Padme, I'm so sorry for my behavior tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect. I was a complete bantha's ass and I messed up everything."

"Obi-Wan, I don't think..." I began, only to be interrupted.

"Let me finish. Earlier you were asking me about Jedi and relationships, and I'm afraid what you witnessed tonight is exactly why most Jedi frown upon the idea. I let my emotions take over. It's just that I want you to be mine so badly! I acted selfish, and when that man watched you walk into the 'fresher...the look he had on his face. I lost it. I lost my self-control. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Wait," I blurted out, backing his words up in my head just a bit. "Did you say, you want me to be yours? What does that mean?"

"Crap. I'm doing this all wrong. This isn't the way I had our evening planned at all, but oh well."

My mouth fell open and my tongue twisted into a knot when I watched Obi-Wan withdraw a small box out of his pocket and then present it to me. Hands shaking, I carefully opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, cut in a Nabooan style, surrounded by smaller stones the color of the ocean. Azurite I think they're called - quite rare in this part of the galaxy. And, quite expensive. I hadn't removed the piece of jewelry from the box, and had yet to say a word. The truth was, I didn't know what to say, because I didn't know what this presentation meant.

"Is this...I mean, do you..." I finally stammered after realizing Obi-Wan was waiting on my to speak, but for some reason, I was unable to form a complete thought in my head, much less deliver it across my twisted tongue.

"Don't get too excited," Obi-Wan teased, taking the box from me and removing the ring himself. "This isn't exactly what you're thinking. Rather, it's a promise of something I wish to do in the future."

"So it's a..." I stuttered once more. What was wrong with me?

"It's my vow to you. If you'll have me, I want to figure out a way for us to be together. Really, together," he explained.

"But, you'll still be a Jedi...right?" I actually managed to speak a complete sentence, surprised at myself for choosing that particular one. I had quickly decided, his reply to my question had everything to do with my answer.

"Of course. As soon as my rehab is complete, I'll be returning to Coruscant to begin my padawan's training. Perhaps, if you can find the time, you can visit us, and we'll return the favor. Then, as soon as our training bond is established, and everything is on track, I'll return to Naboo and finish what I've started."

"You mean..."

"I'm asking you to marry me, Padme, but don't give me an answer right away. Wear this for a while," he continued, placing the ring upon my left third finger, "and think about it."

A sense of purpose, and a hope for the future. It certainly seemed he had regained both, and I still didn't know what to say. It didn't seem to matter. In the next second, our tongues were too busy occupied with something other than talking.

Obi-Wan's kiss was an odd mixture of naïvety and strength. I had always assumed his experience was equal to my own, but perhaps I'd been wrong about that as well. However, it seemed he was a quick learner, and his kisses were improving by the minute. Several had passed since our lips had joined, when I discovered I was quite out of breath, and a slight tremor had begun moving up from my toes.

"Are you cold?"

"No," I answered simply. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

His smile warmed me considerably as we once again began walking together along the stone pathways, underneath the glowlights of Theed, ignoring the stares of those we passed. We even ignored the gentle patter of raindrops, which had begun to once again fall, until they increased to a steady stream, at which point we ducked underneath the awning of a nearby business.

"Some weather you have here in Theed," Obi-Wan jokingly pointed out.

"It _is_ the rainy season," I replied. "Does a little water bother you?"

"Not me," Obi-Wan answered, a sly grin lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Me neither," I agreed, as we both came out from the shelter, to stand in the middle of the street, rain pouring down all around us as we once again enjoyed each other's embrace.

By the time we returned to Obi-Wan's rehab apartment, our clothes were completely soaked through and my hair was dripping onto the carpet.

"Here." Obi-Wan had returned from the 'fresher bringing me a fresh towel and a robe. "I'll contact the housekeeping droid and see if we can't get your clothes dry. You can't return to the palace looking like this. You can use the 'fresher and I'll change out here."

I followed his suggestion and removed everything I had on. The dry, fuzzy robe felt so good against my damp and chilled skin, which warmed considerably when I returned to the living area to find Obi-Wan wearing nothing but his sleep pants. He was vigorously scrubbing his head with a towel, which made his hair stick out in all directions. I smiled at the sight, but my countenance turned serious when he dropped the towel over a nearby chair and approached me, looking at me as if I were a meal he was about to devour.

And devour me, he did, until there was nothing left. No strength, no willpower. I took, had completely abandoned any thought of self-control. I was his for the taking.

I was only vaguely aware when his gentle hands slipped the robe off my shoulders, allowing the nubby cloth to pool at my feet, but I was immediately aware of the erection pressed against my belly and the fact, that at some point, we had both gotten completely naked: a fact I didn't seem to mind at all.

Obi-Wan gently pressed me backward toward the bed, at which point I succumbed to his authority and allowed him to lie on top of me. Our eyes met at that point, and with just a slight nod, I gave him the permission to do as he desired. I wanted him badly and our joining was easily achieved. As we moved together, our passion ignited and then turned into a maelstrom of fire and energy; our cries of ecstasy heralding the sounds of distant thunder from the approaching storm outside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What in the Sith Hells are you thinking?"

Master Plagueis was angry. It was obvious. His typically pale features had a tint of pink to them, giving him a mauve tone, which I thought improved his looks, actually, but I didn't tell him that. His choice of wording also amused me. All my life I had heard beings use that slang term as an expletive. Looking around now at what they were referring to, made me think: If they only knew.

"I have everything under control," I announced with assurance.

"Do you?"

Apparently, my Eternal Mentor didn't believe me.

"I wonder, Maul, if you really do. I've been observing you."

Crap. Would he? I wondered. Would he spy on Padme and I during our lovemaking? Wait. Since when had I referred to what we'd done using that term? I thought about that for a second or two, but not much longer. Plagueis was staring at me. I needed to say something.

"Everything is working according to my plan," I told him, - mimicking one of Sidious' favorite phrases; at the same time recalling how often my old Master hadn't been entirely correct in his assumptions. Could I too be mistaken?

"Allow me to have a difference of opinion." His pale eyes turned to slits. "I believe you have become emotionally attached, and if that is true, you know what you need to do."

"I'm aware of what I need to do and the implications of my actions," I told him, although having to take Padme Amidala's life hadn't actually crossed my mind. I wasn't sure I liked the idea, but if it's what I had to do to complete this mission and exact my revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi, then so be it.

"Be careful," Plagueis warned me unnecessarily. "Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment. There is too much at stake."

* * *

The storm seemed to have settled right over Theed, and at times the lightning bolts were blinding, and the accompanying thunderclaps were deafening. Their simultaneous occurrences had awakened me, but apparently were not bothering Obi-Wan. He slept on, snoring softly while I watched him; leaning my head onto my bent arm. Essentially, he was my fiancée, and I wondered what my handmaidens would think about that.

Or my parents. I'd always been my father's favorite, and knew he only wanted my happiness. But my mother wouldn't like this one bit. I was pretty sure marriage to a Jedi wasn't a part of her overall plan for my life. She would probably prefer me to marry a politician like myself, a professor or an attorney even. She would've been ecstatic if I'd married a scientist like my father. But a Jedi? I didn't think she'd be very pleased with the news, although I was more than a bit giddy about it - so much so, I had to wake Obi-Wan up and express my happiness; perhaps in ways we hadn't tried yet.

"Obi-Wan." I said his name softly, nudging his shoulder, although he didn't stir.

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead," I tried again, laving his earlobe with my tongue, and actually inserting the organ into his ear - which had given him goosebumps earlier. It didn't work now, however. Obi-Wan hadn't moved a muscle and I was a little more than curious.

I checked his pulse point and found a steady, slow rhythm. I pried open an eyelid and saw rapid eye movements. Could he be so deeply asleep I couldn't arouse him? That didn't make sense. I shook him a bit more vigorously, calling his name more loudly.

"Come on, you're beginning to worry me," I scolded him, but received no reply whatsoever. His breathing continued in a steady rhythm, and I sat up on my haunches, wondering what I should do next. Then, I remembered the pills, and reached over to retrieve the bottle from the nightstand. Four more were missing, which meant he'd not only doubled his dosage, but had taken them twice in one day! Perhaps even more than that! No wonder he was knocked out!

I replaced the bottle and turned my attention back to his prone body, when his eyes suddenly and unexpectedly flew open.

I retreated immediately, shocked to my core, and almost fell off the bed. Just for a flash - as quick as the electrical bolt right outside the window, which had illuminated the room at the same time, I saw Obi-Wan's eyes, or what I'd thought were his eyes. But they weren't. They weren't the beautiful mixture of green and gray, which I had been admiring. These orbs were red and gold, like the fires of Hell. Like that Sith warrior Obi-Wan had killed.

"Are you all right?"

The voice was Obi-Wan's, and the eyes were no longer those hideous Sith's, but that didn't change my present belief Obi-Wan had been right from the beginning. He'd tried to warn me, but I hadn't shown my support.

And now, I'd made love to a Sith Lord. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"Padme, what is it?"

I was repulsed by his touch, unable to disguise my feelings, knowing if I didn't, it could mean my death.

"What do you want?" I bravely asked, jerking the top blanket from the bed, suddenly acutely aware of my nakedness, and hiding it as best I could.

"I don't understand," the creature continued to play his game, sitting up and trying to display confusion.

"I know who you are, and you aren't Obi-Wan Kenobi," I pointed out.

The gaze I thought I could never tire from, which had been so comforting and loving just hours ago, now leveled me with a deadly glare. "How long have you known?"

"Not until just now," I admitted, rising from the bed and backing away toward the door, knowing I would probably not make it. Whatever Darth Maul's purpose here was, there was no way he was going to allow me to leave.

"What was it? The pills? Finally figure that one out?"

It was my turn to look confused. I had obviously missed something with the medication. Although I'd had my suspicions regarding his misuse of them, I didn't think they played that big of a part in this ruse.

"It was your eyes," I confirmed, taking another step backward. "I saw them when you...came back from wherever you went. Where's Obi-Wan?" I asked, revealing my concern, reaching for the door control, only to find myself face to face with a complete stranger disguised as my one true love. He'd moved so fast, I didn't even see him get off the bed.

"He's in here," Maul informed me, poking at his head, "but he's not exactly responsive. He's been having a nice, long rest."

"So...the sleeping medication."

"Exactly," Maul sneered. "I couldn't gain control of him, and had to figure out a way to sedate him. That Jedi Healer was most helpful."

"What are you planning on doing to him?" I had to ask, the first sign of my growing fear causing my voice to tremble.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. I have no intention of harming you, but please understand: I have every intention on causing Obi-Wan Kenobi as much pain as he caused me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

I struggled to open my eyes, wondering if all of this is perhaps a really bad dream, or if Maul had given me something to sedate me as well as Obi-Wan. I remember being backed into the doorway of his rehab apartment, but that's the last of it.

I knew two things now: One - I was no longer in the apartment. In fact, I was outside. I could tell because of the sound of the rain about me, as well as the distant calls of animals. And two - I wasn't dressed. The blanket I had wrapped around myself was apparently still around me, and it was over my head, which was obviously why I couldn't see.

I promptly pulled the cover off my face, noticing the glow of early morning above the tree line, and then the dreaded sight of Obi-Wan's form standing close by. I opened my mouth to speak to him, and then realized how I'd come to be out here. My jaw was extremely sore. Obviously, Maul had knocked me out to guarantee my cooperation. But why bring me out here?

"Ah, you're awake," he noticed without even turning around - a stark reminder of who I was dealing with. The dark powers of the Sith were far beyond my understanding - even moreso than those of the Jedi. He did turn around then, and shuffled through the damp leaves on the forest floor. In an involuntary response, I shrunk back against the tree he had leaned me against.

"Why did you bring me here?" I wasn't sure he would answer me, but so far, he had revealed quite a bit information to me. More than I'd expected, and I was surprised he had promised not to harm me - other than knocking me unconcious. His features were difficult to read behind the mask he was wearing.

He smiled a lopsided grin I had thought was so charming when it belonged to Obi-Wan, and unexpectedly squatted in front of me. "I couldn't exactly allow you to run back to the palace and inform the Jedi Council about my intentions, could I?"

So, I'd been kidnapped. I wondered for a moment how he got me out of the city, but then recalled it had been a dark and stormy night. and I was wrapped in this silly bedspread. I must appear quite comical, with my long hair sticking about my face, but then I wondered something else, which erased all irony from my thoughts. If Maul was worried about me contacting the Jedi Council, then he could never release me. Could he? He must realize I would do just that in an effort to help Obi-Wan in any way I could. Perhaps they would be able to cast Maul out or something. But I couldn't exactly ask for their help when I was stuck out here in the dripping forest!

"I promise I won't say anything..." I attempted lamely, to which Maul replied with a chuckle of disbelief.

"I had everything all figured out," he answered, stirring the mud between his boots with a stick, "and then you had to go and stare at me while I was sleeping." His eyes shot up at me and glittered with mischief, which confused me even more. "That's kinda creepy, you know?"

I wasn't about to reply to that comment. How could I make Darth Maul understand the workings of romance in a woman's mind?

"And now, I've had to alter my plans." The mischief was gone and in its place appeared a gaze lacking any emotion whatsoever. It caused my body to tremble, beginning at my bare toes and moving all the way up to my neck.

"In what way?" I pried, tightening the blanket around me, more in a vain attempt to protect myself rather than in search of warmth.

"At first," he explained slowly, "I was going to make you fall in love with me, and then return to Coruscant to announce to the Council I'd fallen for the Queen of Naboo, and that she and I were about to be married."

I gazed at him expectantly, then incredulously, and finally muttered, "That's it?"

"That's all it would take!" Maul defended loudly. "The Council would've thrown Kenobi's ass out of the Jedi."

I continued staring at him. It was too simple. "You mean, you weren't going to kill him?"

"That would've been far too easy, and not nearly painful enough. I can't imagine any worse fate for Kenobi than to take away the one thing that means more to him than anything else. I've done my research, Your Highness."

And I should've done mine, I hated to admit. I'd fallen for Maul's initial explanation on Jedi relationships, and had never questioned it. What a fool I'd been! But that still didn't explain his dragging me out here in the wilderness.

"And what about me?" I stammered, unable to disguise the chattering of my teeth any longer.

He stood before answering me and began pacing across the sodden ground, glancing back at me occasionally with an evil glare. "Like I said, I've had to alter my plans because of you. You're not about to go through a betrothal now, are you?"

Once again, I wasn't about to answer him, but was amazed at his attempt to humor me.

Maul chuckled and continued. "I didn't think so. Therefore, I've had to think of some other way for Kenobi to suffer by being cast out of the Jedi, and I figured murder of a much-beloved official would probably do it. The only problem is, this damn sedative doesn't wear off for another couple of hours, and I have to wait until then before I kill you."

His decision didn't surprise me in the least, and his disappointment in that fact slowly made an appearance on the imposter's face.

"You have nothing to say?" he prodded, and I wondered why he was wanting to discuss my feelings on the matter, unless of course, he cared enough to listen to what I had to say. That fact alone allowed me to grasp tightly onto a slight glimmer of hope. There may still be a chance to save Obi-Wan.

"Would it matter?" I replied.

"Probably not." He seemed satisified, but most likely, he wouldn't like the turn this conversation was about to take.

"Haven't you ever been in love?" I asked quietly.

My question obviously stunned him. The copper brows furrowed deeply. I was taking a risk, I realized this, but decided it was worth it. Obi-Wan was worth it.

"I don't see how that's relevant to this situation, or how it's any of your damn business!"

"Sorry!" My question hadn't worked as I had hoped it would, but it did provide some insight. His angry outburst revealed more than his words might have and gave me an idea, although I would have to bide my time. Once again I adjusted the blanket, only this time due to the cold emanating from the forest floor. "I just don't understand the Sith, and how you came to be so angry and full of this much hatred," I commented after a while.

"It wasn't that difficult."

His words were muddled and nearly escaped my hearing, but did not promote any sympathy. He may regret what he'd become, but right now, every decision I made was about survival. I had to save myself in order to save Obi-Wan. That's all that mattered. First things first: I decided there were two things I could do at the moment: I could continue this negotiation and risk catching pneumonia, or I could convince Maul to take our discussion someplace where I could dry myself. He could kill me just as easily someplace warm as he could out in the open, I figured.

"While we're waiting," I boldly interrupted his thoughts, "would it be possible to seek some shelter? I'm freezing!"

I was depending upon any ounce of decency he may possess, not sure of what his response would be. While I waited for his reply, I watched him closely. It was as if his emotions were at war with themselves, and I could see the struggle behind his eyes. Good. He wasn't completely Dark after all.

"I suppose I could create a type of lean-to from some of these large leaves,..." he wondered aloud, glancing up into the dripping canopy.

I let out sardonic huff of laughter and promptly stood to my feet, ignoring the tiny stabs of numbness shooting up into my ankles. "Follow me," I commanded. I didn't wait to see if he did, but the sound of his footfalls upon the soaked ground behind me provided the answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

This was a moment you could never truly prepare yourself for. Even with all my training in negotiation and confrontational tactics, combat, and weapons skills, I realized I was taking a risk. I had never been face to face with a Sith. Not many had, except Obi-Wan of course. But when Obi-Wan thought he had beaten him, lo and behold, Darth Maul had proved him wrong. It was indeed, a unique opportunity.

Through my training and years of experience as Queen, I had learned to study facial expressions, posture, tone of voice, as well as choice of words in order to figure out an opponent's intentions. My last true test of negotiation was meeting with the Neimoidians. But where their motivation had been greed, it seemed as if Maul's motivation was purely revenge. I wasn't sure how to deal with that. I was struggling. At the same time, I was also having to deny my natural reaction to such a dangerous situation: Fear. I knew what Maul was capable of, had heard rumors of how powerful the Dark Side of the Force was. Therefore, it was his delay which left me puzzled. What was he waiting for? If he wanted to kill me, he could've done so already and simply wait on Obi-Wan to emerge from his stupor.

He was stalling. I wasn't sure why, but it was allowing me the time I needed and giving me the chance to reach deeply inside and gather my resolve. I was going to need all my strength to follow through with my plan.

"When I was young, my father took my family hunting in these woods," I noted cheerfully as I made my way through the forest, being careful not to injure my bare feet. I wasn't sure Maul was listening since I hadn't bothered turning around to check, but I could hear him walking - at the same distance he'd maintained since we'd begun our trek. "My sister, mother and myself would play games and bake cookies while my father hunted fowl. At night we would gather around the fireplace and tell stories and toast sugarpuffs."

More silence, but a regular rhythm of footfalls.

"It's a quaint cabin, which has been passed down through my family for generations. Just over the next rise."

Truthfully, I hadn't visited it in years, and was holding my breath as we climbed the tree-covered hill since I wasn't even sure it still existed. I relaxed when I spotted the familiar wooden structure at the base of a sharp ridge. It looked exactly as I remembered, although perhaps a bit smaller and now covered with an overgrowth of vines. Upon approaching the entry, I palmed the door open and quickly glanced around in the interior. Indeed, it had been a while since anyone had visited.

The building consisted of three basic rooms: a sitting area adjoining a kitchenette, a small bedroom and refresher. It was rustic, but it was warm and dry. Linens were covering all the furniture, and the stone fireplace hadn't been used in quite a while. I was going to change that soon, but first I needed to get rid of this heavy, wet blanket.

"I'm going to go find some dry clothing," I told Maul who was suspiciously silent as he contemplated the fireplace. His lack of response caused me added worry, and I quickly stepped into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me before he stopped me. The clothing stored here was for severe weather and would be perfect, although I would have to put on my mother's and not my own. My things were for a ten-year-old, which was the last time I had been in this place. Had it really been that long?

After I slipped into my mother's dark blue, rainproof tunic and leggings, slipping my numb feet into woolen socks and boots, I gazed up at the far wall. There were two windows there - both of which faced the rear view of the cabin. I could easily sneak out one of them and hide myself in the woods. I knew them well, Maul did not. However, that wouldn't solve the problem.

I needed Maul to trust me, and hiding from him was not the way to achieve that, I decided as I returned to the family area, surprised to discover Maul had built a roaring fire. He had removed Obi-Wan's wet Jedi cloak and now stood in front of the heat, apparently transfixed by the flames. I cautiously approached and sat down, not bothering to remove the protective linen off the chair. I waited, grateful it wasn't long before he began to speak.

"Her name was Erlana. She was assigned to take care of me during my training; to heal my wounds, provide sustenance, and...anything else I required."

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I wasn't about to interrupt.

"Sometimes she was the only being I would see...for weeks at a time...during my...disciplinary sessions. At first, her presence angered me. I was embarrassed, and her touch was awkward, but I think what upset me most was that she refused to speak to me. I found out later my Master had removed her vocal cords. It was one of the many lessons I had to learn, which she ended up paying the price for. My Master knew she was one of my many weaknesses, and she suffered for that."

I had no choice but to stop him then.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I inquired softly, waiting for an admission, which didn't come. After a moment, I decided, it didn't have to. His silence provided the answer I had already figured out on my own.

"She was special to me, and despite the scars she bore due to my transgressions, she was quite pleasant to look at. Not unlike yourself."

I attempted to disguise my stunned reaction, since Maul chose at that exact moment to look at me. I was unsure if I had been successful or not, but thankfully didn't stop him.

"I suppose you are correct in your assumptions," he continued, "which was probably what made performing my duty so painful. Her death was the turning point in my training."

"I don't understand." I waited patiently for an explanation, sitting on the edge of my seat, expecting anything.

"My Master made it quite clear that to elevate myself to the next level, I had to take Erlana's life. It was...difficult. Not like the others I have killed, and not like your death will be."

I swallowed nervously, but his story didn't surprise me. I'd expected a Sith Lord to be heartless and cruel. I had thought Maul was the same, but this conversation was providing some insight I hadn't possessed until now. I was relying on that insight, as well as my intuition to get Obi-Wan and I out of this mess. Maul had been in love, and even though he claimed to have no feelings for me, I wasn't sure I believed him. He had just admitted he thought I was beautiful, in certain terms. That information was going to have to be enough.

Carefully, I rose from my seat and slowly approached him, while struggling to come up with something to say in order sway his decision. I could try to seduce him; remind him of the romantic moments we'd shared. Or I could try and befriend him - to convince him how much I cared. In the few seconds that passed while I walked, I decided to try the latter first. However, I didn't get the chance. Suddenly, Maul staggered back, gripping his head, the face he possessed crumpling in pain.

"What is it?" I reached out to offer my support, only to be held back by an outstretched hand.

"No. It's all right. Give me a moment."

Gradually, the wrinkles ebbed from his brow and his rapid breathing returned to normal.

"Is it time?" I gasped in realization. How long did he say it would be? Hours? How many? One? Two? How much time had already passed?

"Not yet," Maul reassured me.

"Then, what?" I blurted out, my concern for successfully saving Obi-Wan raising along with the pitch of my voice.

The gray-green eyes I had once cherished scanned skyward and then back at me, the lips forming the word which looked like 'Master.' It took me a moment to understand, but then I nodded my head sharply. We were being monitored. I wasn't sure how, but I did know if Maul wished to share anything else with me, it would have to be in a place much less peaceful than a cabin in the middle of the woods.

"I have an idea," I told him quietly, just before I boldly grabbed his hand and whisked us both out into the open air just as streaks of sunlight pierced through the dissipating clouds overhead. Good. The rain had stopped, but it didn't matter. Where we were headed, I was sure even this waterproof clothing was going to keep me dry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

My objective lay just beyond the peak of the ridge, which ran behind my family's cabin. A river ran along the mountain's path above and fell from that peak, plunging into a lake at its base. My father had named this waterfall after me, but its official name was Ramadie Falls. It wasn't the largest on Naboo, but would serve my purpose. For, behind the pounding waters lay a cave, where my sister Sola and I had spent hours sharing our dreams of adventure and romance. I had chosen this spot because it was close by and the volume of the waters should drown out our voices to keep Maul's Master from overhearing anything we had to say.

The mist soaked my hair before I had even made it past the first slippery stone on the pathway behind the falls. Maul was right behind, and even stabilized my footing on another instance of clumsiness, saving me from making a headfirst dive into the river. I was more careful the rest of the way, finding the distance much shorter than I recalled from my childhood. Soon, we were standing in the damp cave behind the waterfall, with its variety of protruding rock formations I had always imagined were draigon's teeth. My fantasies had always been much more dangerous than those of Sola's. While hers dealt with fairies and princes in disguise, mine usually consisted of heroic battles involving brave knights. I quickly glanced to the walls, smiling when I noted the childish drawings upon them. Both mine and my sister's names were inscribed here, as well as others whom had discovered the secret cavern over the years.

"Now," I loudly exclaimed as I focused my attention once again upon my captor. "I believe we may speak freely."

Maul took inventory of his surroundings and then surprised me once again by unclipping the lightsaber from his belt. With a flash, it powered to life, illuminating the stone with a blue glow. I willed my pulse to slow down and breathed deeply. Now was not the time to panic. Not yet. However, I realized my time was growing short and began talking more quickly than I had intended.

"Wait, Maul. You don't want to do this," I began, hating the desperation which sounded in my voice. "Think about Erlana! She obviously cared about you! She wouldn't want you to do this!"

Maul took a step forward.

"It's not too late for you," I implored. "I can see the struggle in your eyes! You can still do what's right! Don't do this!"

Another step forward and I contemplated jumping into the lake, but upon Obi-Wan's face slowly appeared a smirk, which gradually developed into a mischevious grin.

"Calm down, Your Highness," Maul teased me, although he still held the activated weapon in his hand, I noted. "This is all for show. Having that Twerp-Jedi in my head is bad enough without having to deal with my Master as well. He's not pleased with me. I must do something about that."

I barely heard the last statement, but I had a bad feeling about this. If Maul was still acting under the orders of a Sith Lord, then he had no choice but to follow them. Right? It was bad news for me...although there was one thing I kept forgetting.

"Wait a second.." I stammered, pointing a confused finger in his general direction. "Aren't you dead? How can you have a Master?"

The smile persisted, but the eyebrows rose in an ironic gesture. "Good question, which has actually caused me to re-evaluate my situation, actually. I've been thinking..."

I waited as Maul stepped around me and walked further into the cave. I rotated with him, my eyes following his every move. Would I even be quick enough to dodge the swipe of a lightsaber being wielded by a Sith? I seriously doubted it.

"I was taken by Sidious, my first Master, when I was quite young. I barely remember my family. I think I had a brother...but no matter. I'm getting off the subject. My entire life has been dedicated to Sith training; learning how to destroy, how to kill, how to hate. And I hate the Jedi. Trust me. Especially that sniveling little Knight whom you love so much."

"Wait. I never said.." I interrupted him. Maul knowing my feelings for Obi-Wan put me at a great disadvantage. Although, this made no sense. What experiences had he had with women and understanding their emotional behaviors? I'd been a woman all my life, and sometimes I didn't even understand them!

"And how would you know how I feel anyway?" I blurted out, immediately regretting my accusing tone.

"I know, because he has feelings for you as well! How do you think I managed to evolve our relationship so quickly?"

I had a theory, which had very little to do with Obi-Wan, but I wasn't about to explain the mechanizations of the female libido to him.

"I was acting on the Jedi's feelings for you," Maul explained further. "And I'll be damned if the Twerp hasn't persuaded me - even in his drugged state...to give you another chance."

I was definitely not sure I heard him that time.

"What?" I asked to try and get him to repeat the phrase, just to be sure.

"I'm releasing you...both," Maul stated, loud enough for me to hear that time. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to me now, but it doesn't matter. What had begun as my plot for revenge turned into a mission for the Sith, complete with belittling comments and tiresome lessons from my Master, and frankly I'm sick of it. It's time I do something for myself. And besides, what else can he do to me? I'm already dead. You're both free to go."

Could it be true? Tears welled up in my eyes as I approached him, only slightly now wary of the energy beam he possessed. "Thank you! Thank you for sparing Obi-Wan's life! I promise, you won't regret this!"

"Don't...don't say that." The grin had disappeared from his face and was replaced with a frown, and I worried I'd said too much, but at least there was a sparkle still in his eye. "I'm regretting it already."

Maul grinned broadly then and deactivated the 'saber, although he still held it firmly in his grasp.

"It's time," he announced, his chest heaving with a deep breath. "I think I may miss you Padme Amidala, but I will not miss being in this body. In fact - I will happily spend eternity in whatever place is deemed fit for me...as long as I never have to even hear the name Obi-Wan Kenobi again!

Another smile and then a slight bow. "Farewell."

"May the Force be with you," I uttered, believing it to be the most appropriate thing to say in the situation, although I wasn't sure, and I definitely didn't know what to expect. So, I just waited and watched, hoping for the best.

I wasn't disappointed.

It was like watching the sun rise upon a heavy mist - the light gradually burning away the dense fog, leaving everything clear and bright. The shadow of the mist eventually passes, revealing a beautiful dawn.

"Padme?"

Albeit, a confused one. I could see the slight panic in his eyes, especially when he felt the lightsaber in his hand; a lightsaber he immediately dropped with a clank upon the stone floor.

"Obi-Wan?" I asked him, just to reassure myself that indeed my wishes had been granted.

"What...where are we? What's that sound? Why are you all wet?"

I laughed then, confusing him all the more, and rushed into his arms. Immediately before my embrace, I saw the surprise upon his face, but his arms did not hesitate in enveloping me, nor did his lips resist as I released all of my fear and stress into a deep and delving kiss. I remembered what Maul said - that Obi-Wan felt the same for me as I did for him, which meant only one thing: Obi-Wan Kenobi was in love with me.

Indeed, it was the dawning of a bright new day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue **

I opened my eyes, expecting to see abhorrent blue skies, prepared to receive any punishment Plagueis could inflict upon me. When my vision cleared, I indeed saw the color blue, but it wasn't in the skies. It was a pair of sparkling irises, set in a face that took me a moment to distinguish, but could hardly believe I was seeing.

No. It couldn't be! How was this possible?

"I can honestly say, I am surprised as you appear to be."

Even though I had never actually heard the voice, I decided the tone of it matched his features. It was masculine and raspy, but his words were spoken with kind authority; the eyes glittering with equal amounts of charity.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Welcome to the Netherworld of the Force. I'm not sure what you've done to deserve your entrance, but you wouldn't be here otherwise. Allow me to assist you."

A big hand lifted me from the ground, which I discovered wasn't actually ground - not the kind I was used to. I was surrounded by blankness. A canvas of nothingness. A view of solid white surrounded me on every side; bright but not blinding. At least not as blinding as the smile glaring down from above me. Far above me. I hadn't noticed how tall he was before.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm going to require your assistance," the older man began, stepping away from me, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Wait!" I blurted out, just now beginning to knit the pieces of my life...and apparent afterlife together. "Are you...Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"Indeed," he answered without turning, and I had to hurry to catch up with the stride of his long legs.

Wait...I was here? With him? And did he just say he needed my help? Was he joking?

"Assistance? What kind of assistance? To do what?" I questioned, the first of many arising in my mind.

"My Padawan is going to need our help. There's not only the matter of his betrothal to the Queen - which is essential mind you, but in the Jedi Council's acceptance of that betrothal. You see, there will be a child..."

The big man stopped and turned to look at me, since I was no longer following him, I suppose. My feet refused to move any further.

"You want me...to help you...help Kenobi?" I stammered in disbelief.

"Of course."

There was only one response I could manage to his statement:

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

/End :)


End file.
